


Need You to Stay

by ProjectRevival (xCastielsGirlx)



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Ben is a good friend, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, FWP, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, The Princess is called Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCastielsGirlx/pseuds/ProjectRevival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being regent, Rose is feeling a little cooped up. It was so different from when she was a hero, helping out the people of Albion. Luckily she has a wonderful girlfriend and a best friend to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> It is always gunna be my firm headcanon that the Princess is called Rose after the Hero of Bowerstone's sister. I hope you enjoy!

**i.**

“Perhaps you need to pace yourself better, your majesty.”

The sarcastic remark was bit out, and was followed by a grunt and the sound of steel clashing with steel. Rose laughed breathlessly, striking down the mercenary in front of her. Fighting in a dress was hard.

“Are you calling me unfit, Page?” she retorted, flourishing perfectly before sending a single, effortless shot into the skull of the man sneaking up behind Page. Page snorted, and took out the other mercenary who was approaching the Queen.

“Why would I ever do that?” They paused for breath, eyeing the carnage around them. Bodies littered the forest floor, and Page wiped the sweat from her brow.

“It feels good to be doing something useful for once,” Rose muttered. Page glanced to her, eyes slightly narrowed.

“You rule Albion- you saved us from the Darkness. Since when has that not been useful?” she asked, wiping the blood from her sword on her trousers. Rose shrugged, sheathing her blade- not bothering to clean it.

“You know what I mean. I hate being cooped up in the castle all day when I could be out fighting the good fight,” she explained, walking over to her companion. Page sighed, placing a hand gently on Rose’s arm.

“That’s what you’ve got us for. And besides, it’s not like you’re not doing anything useful. Being a monarch is a full-time job.” She comforted. Rose shrugged the hand off and started walking briskly back towards the trail to Bowerstone.

“I don’t want to put you all under so much pressure. Thanks for accompanying me today, Page. It meant a lot,” Rose tried for a smile, but it fell flat. Before Page could do anything further to comfort her, she disappeared in a shimmering light.

“Dammit!” Page cursed.

She’d always hated the Queen’s ability to fast-travel.

**ii.**

Rose arrived in the sanctuary to see Jasper stood over the map of Albion.

“Welcome back your majesty!” he greeted, a smile on his face. His smile dropped into a slight frown however when he saw the blood adorning her royal dress and the downward tilt to her mouth.

“Rough day?” he commented. Rose threw her sword down with a clatter, startling Dog.

“Yeah, something like that,” she mumbled, stalking into the changing room. Jasper sighed and went back to studying the map and books around him. It was nice, he thought, to have something left of the previous queen to remember her by.

Rose emerged ten minutes later in clean clothes, a sour expression still on her face.

“Is everything alright, your majesty?” he asked. Rose’s shoulders stiffened.

“You _can_ just call me Rose, you know,” was all she said before disappearing once more.

**iii.**

Something was wrong with the Queen.

 The royal staff were nervous for the next few day, her mood going further and further south as she was cooped up in the castle more often. Hobson had scolded her, saying that she shouldn’t be going on any adventures unless it was to be publicised in good faith. She had promptly sneered at him and stalked up to her room, slamming the door.

That night, a guard was stationed at her door.

She threw a fit, smashing her bedroom apart, seething with rage, before eventually collapsing on her bed.

It was in the twilight hours when there was a gentle knock on her door.

“Piss off!” she yelled, still angry. The creaking of the door opening sounded anyway, but she ignored it, pressing her face further into the mountain of pillows before her.

“I told you to piss off!” she tried again, her voice muffled by the fabric round her.

“Now is that any way to talk to an old friend?”

Rose bolted up and spun her head around so fast she got a crick in her neck. She grimaced at the pain, but fought it back.

“Ben?!”

Ben chuckled lightly and waved from his position at the door.

“The one and only. How you doin’?” he asked, walking closer. Rose just shrugged and returned to sulking on her bed. Ben frowned at the reaction and sat down at the edge of her bed.

“Well that’s not the Rose I know. How come you’re so cranky? And why are you under guard? Is everything alright?” he nudged, trying to get a response. Rose, at least, appreciated the fact he had used her actual name. It had been a long time since anyone had seen her as something other than “The Queen of Albion” or “The Hero of Brightwall”.

“I went on a quest with Page, and apparently I'm being punished for it,” she replied bitterly. Ben’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, and he leant back on his hands.

“Can they even punish you anymore?” he asked, and Rose shrugged.

“Who knows? I just… I feel so useless being kept up here. There are people out there who need my help! At this point I’d dress up in that damned chicken outfit again if meant making people happy.” She explained. Ben hummed and placed a soothing hand on her back.

“I can see the problem. Have no fear, though! Ben Finn is on the case. Get dressed, and don’t tell anyone I was here- you got it?” he explained. Rose frowned, confused. Ben snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Just do it, princess. You’ll thank me later!”

After that, he stood from her bed and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Rose sniffled slightly before standing and facing her dresser. It was smaller than the one in the Sanctuary, but if she knew Ben (and she did, quite well) his plan probably involved something that would get her into trouble, and she didn’t want to alert Jasper to it. Instead, she pulled out her most practical outfit, and waited.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at her window.

Rose tensed, pulling her sword out from its sheath, and approached the window slowly. She raised her sword and pulled the window open, hoping to have the element of surprise.

Instead, she was met with Page.

“Thank God- I thought I was going to get caught!” she explained breathlessly. Rose gaped.

“What are you-”

“Ben sent a messenger. I’m getting you out of here. C’mon!” she explained, grabbing Rose’s hand and pulling her towards the window. There was a small balconette underneath that Page was standing on, and they had to climb down the vines to get into the garden.

“You know a secret way out, right?” Page asked, and Rose nodded, taking her in the same direction she had escaped from all those years ago.

The journey through the underground caves was mostly silent, and Rose felt the need to break it.

“Where are we going?” she asked. Page smiled slightly.

“There's a band of mercenaries attacking travellers in the Mistpeaks. Plus the balverines are getting to be a problem. I thought you’d like to help.” Rose let out a sigh of relief and they continued their journey in silence.

**iv.**

The adrenaline pumped through Rose’s veins as she fought off mercenaries and balverines alike. Her sword cut through the air effortlessly and her shots never missed. She felt the power of will itching under her skin but contained herself.

Not here- not when there was a chance of her hitting Page.

The other woman looked so graceful in battle; her hair reflecting in the moonlight, the curve of her body, the fluidity of her movements-

A searing pain brought her out of her thoughts and she was knocked to the ground as a balverine pounced on her. Without a second thought, she thrust her sword upwards, impaling the beast through the heart. It howled and struggled for a while, its blood scorching against the bitter chill of the mountain, but eventually it stopped squirming and slumped, dead, against her.

Rose breathed deeply, and rolled to the side, pulling her weapon from the balverine. Her shooting arm was a mess, and her vision was swimming. She continued on however, and when the battle was finally over, she stumbled where she stood. In a matter of moments, Page was by her side.

“Rose! Are you alright? I heard you yell but I couldn’t get there in time. There were too many!” she worried. Rose just smiled and placed a hand on Page’s shoulder, then moving it to the juncture near her neck.

“I’m good. I’ve had worse,” she breathed. Page shifted her weight to help support Rose more, muttering under her breath.

“Hey Page?” Page looked to the woman before her, eyebrow raised. Rose smiled and leant into her companion.

“Thanks for bringing me out. I had a good time.” She mumbled.

Page rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“You’re bleeding out all over me and you’re saying you had a ‘good time’. You heroes are mental,” she mumbled. At this point, Rose was getting woozy.

“Hey, at least the travellers will be safe now. At least I helped.” Page reached into her pack, pulling out a healing potion, and smothered it onto the open wound. Rose hissed and flinched.

“A little warning next time?” she grumbled, gritting her teeth. Page rolled her eyes.

“You get sappy when you’re woozy,” she reminded, and Rose grimaced as the wound on her arm bubbled, the flesh healing.

“I’m sappy around you,” she mumbled. Page’s gaze softened at that, and she placed a hand on Rose’s cheek so she could look her in the eye.

“I know,” she mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Rose’s lips. For the first time in weeks, Rose relaxed and just breathed in the scent of Page. Of battle, of blood, and of her lover.

They broke apart moments later, Rose still staring at Page’s lips, and Page smiling gently.

“I miss you,” Rose mumbled, the healing taking it out of her. Page leaned forward again, pressing kisses to her lover’s forehead, hair, nose, and cheeks before landing on her lips again.

“I miss you too, love.” She mumbled after breaking away.

**v.**

Page had a hard time manoeuvring Rose back into her bedroom after that. Although she was strong, Rose was heavier due to her muscle bulk and height. It took almost half an hour to get her up back onto the balcony and into her room. When they had accomplished it though, Rose wouldn’t let go of Page’s hand, pulling her towards the bed.

“Please… just for tonight. Stay with me,” Rose almost begged. Page could barely say no to her usually, so coupled with the puppy-dog eyes and her aching heart, Page stayed.

When she was still there in the morning, Rose smiled properly for what felt like the first time in months, and her heart felt lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've uploaded in the ProjectRevival tag, bc dammit I was disappointed with the lack of Fable fanfics out there. I hope you liked this! It would be awesome if you could Kudos and/or review! <3


End file.
